1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emission control device capable of performing light emission control (wake-up control) for waking up a sleeping user, and an electronic device including the light emission control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, illumination apparatuses (luminaires) including light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used for various purposes. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-92271) discloses an illumination apparatus which assists a sleeping user to wake up by emitting light onto the sleeping user.